totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren
Lauren, labeled as the Bad magician is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. She joined Total Drama Cruise to improve her magic skills. Background Lauren went to a magic show and fell in love with magic ever since. She practiced her tricks with her friends and performed at talent shows. She needs a lot of work on her magic tricks but she believes she can be the best magician ever. She joined Total Drama Cruise to practice her magic tricks even more. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Lauren was knocked off by a huge wave in the surfing contest but her team won. Chapter 2 - Lauren failed to go under the pole without touching it but her team still won. Chapter 3 - Lauren had to find a rabbit for her team so she tried to pull one out of her hat but she pulled a monkey out instead and Conner stole the monkey. Later, Lauren finally found a rabbit in in her hat. Chapter 4 - Lauren did a card trick in the talent show and got a two and her team lost. She voted for Adam and he was eliminated. Chapter 5 - Lauren competed in Fast and Furious but she lost badly to Austin but her team still won. Chapter 6 - Lauren was stranded on island three and her island lost. Myron bribed her to vote for Keith and she did and Keith was eliminated. Chapter 7 - Lauren had to guess what the first Nintendo console out was and she said 64 which was incorrect. Her team lost and she voted for Austin. Chapter 8 - Lauren went on offense for her team and stole the chest from another team and her team won. Chapter 9 - Lauren tried to catch balloons for her team and when she caught a balloon she made it disappear and reappear in Tina's hand and her team won in the end. Chapter 10 - Lauren started as a pusher but switched with Kayla when her team failed and her team won in the end. Chapter 11 - Lauren picked a song for Brianna and got an eight out of ten and her team won. Chapter 12 - Lauren was found by Chef, disappeared, and was caught by Chef again. She voted for Myron and he was eliminated. Chapter 13- Lauren was on a team with Kayla and Stu. She had to throw the football through a hoop. She won for her team and she voted for Sophia and Sophia was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Lauren didn't find the idol so she didn't win. Her temporary alliance voted for Max and Max was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Lauren talked to her tricycle which made it move and she passed the hoop and stairs pretty easily. She followed Conner while he destroyed the obstacles. She finished in second with Aaron. Chapter 17 - Lauren sang Magic and did a bunch of magic tricks but failed all of them. She ended up in the bottom two and voted for Kayla but she was eliminated instead. Audition Tape "If you want a great magician on your show pick me." Lauren said as she took out a magic wand and a hat "I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat." she said. She then tapped her wand against her hat and picked out a skunk. "Your not a rabbit!" Lauren yelled in shock "Pick me!" Lauren yelled as she the skunk started spraying and she turned of the camera. Alliance(s) She was in a temporary alliance with Adam and Tina to vote off Adam. She was in a temporary alliance with the girls in chapter 14. Trivia *Lauren is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Lauren was on the second boat and the third one off. *Lauren was stranded on island two. *Lauren received a total of eight votes. *Lauren sat on Brianna's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise